Tylko walcząc naprawdę żyjemy
by Hibarii
Summary: Stopniowo i systematycznie całe życie Kagamiego zaczęło się sypać, chociaż wcale się na to nie zapowiadało. Po ciężkich przeżyciach Kagami postanawia opowiedzieć swoją historię. Czy znalazł się ktoś, by mu pomóc właśnie wtedy, gdy tego najbardziej potrzebował?
1. Chapter 1

_30 Seconds To Mars - Alibi_

###

_\- Ludzie mają talent do niszczenia samych siebie._

_\- Skąd taki wniosek?_

_\- Dużo ostatnio myślałem… Wiesz, tak ogólnie, o wszystkim._

_\- I doszedłeś do wniosku, że…_

_\- …że ludzie muszą mieć w genach zapisaną destrukcję._

_\- Na przykład?_

_\- Na przykład? Choćby wojny. Który gatunek wyniszcza się tak przemyślanie, tak perfidnie? Żaden, no właśnie. Wszystkie te… Wszystkie te świństwa, które ludzie palą, piją, wciągają, wstrzykują sobie… To też samobójstwo._

_\- Z pewnością._

_\- Nawet praca to samobójstwo, wypruwanie sobie żył, by zaistnieć. Nawet sport. Sportowcy to najlepsi samobójcy, nikt tak nie katuje sam siebie jak oni._

_\- Ty też?_

_\- No tak… Ja też. Noga świadkiem._

_\- To skoro wiesz, że to zabijanie samego siebie, to po co to robisz?_

_\- …Nie potrafię inaczej. Nie wyobrażam sobie dnia bez gry, bez odgłosu piłki uderzanej o podłoże. Po prostu… Po prostu nie. _

_\- Dlaczego?_

_\- Nie wiem. Nie, wiem… To mi daje taką… siłę. Rozumiesz? Gdy grasz, pracuje każdy mięsień, wszystko pracuje ci szybciej mocniej, wydajniej, nawet nie wiesz, że możesz posiadać tyle siły i energii._

_\- Czyli to wszystko jednak nie niszczy, a po prostu daje siłę?_

_\- Nie, o to właśnie chodzi, że nie. To wszystko… To wszystko jest nieprawdziwe. Ta siła jest nieprawdziwa, ta beztroska, gdy ćpasz albo pijesz jest nieprawdziwa, to wszystko… to wszystko jest fałsz, a pod tym fałszem wszystko umiera. _

_\- Więc czemu ludzie to robią? Czemu TY to robisz?_

_\- Nie wiem… Po prostu… Nie wiem… _

_\- …_

_\- Wtedy, gdy tak ćwiczysz do upadłego, to tak jakby nie myślisz, wszystko ci się wyłącza, liczy się tylko to, że grasz, że zdobywasz punkty, że pot zalewa ci ciało, że mięśnia rwą z bólu… Ale to jest dobry ból. Taki wiesz, dający satysfakcję._

_\- Rozumiem._

_\- Ale to właśnie jest tylko na chwilę. To takie… zapomnienie. Wychodzisz na boisko i nie liczy się nic, jesteś ty, piłka i przeciwnicy. Żadne zbędne myśli, żadne kłopoty, żadne… żadne złe rzeczy… Nie ma ich tam._

_\- Jakie złe rzeczy?_

_\- …Różne. Każdy ma swoje. A potem… Potem przychodzisz do domu, padasz na łóżko i śpisz. Tak bez snów, bez niczego… wiesz._

_\- Wolny?_

_\- Mhym._

_\- Od czego?_

_\- Od wszystkiego. Tak myślę._

_\- Od czego ty jesteś wolny?_

_\- Ja?_

_\- Tak._

_\- Ja… Od wszy-… Od życia… Chyba._

_\- Nie chcesz żyć?_

_\- Nie wiem…_

_\- …_

_\- …_

_\- Cieszę się, że mi to wszystko powiedziałeś._

_\- Mhym…_

_\- Myślałam, że to będzie kolejna sesja, którą spędzimy w ciszy. Chciałbyś coś jeszcze powiedzieć?_

_\- Nie… Nie wiem… Chyba tak…_

_\- Możesz mówić. Cały czas._

_\- To chyba długa opowieść._

_\- Nie spieszy nam się. Nie dziś, to na kolejnym spotkaniu._

_\- Aha. I chyba… Chyba to opowieść z tych smutnych._

_\- Nawet te smutne historie są piękne._

_\- Ta nie jest piękna. Nie ma w niej nic ładnego._

_\- Nie musisz się denerwować. Gdy usłyszę, wtedy ci powiem, co ty na to?_

_\- W porządku. _

_\- Chciałbyś zacząć?_

_\- Nie wiem…_

_\- Jeżeli nie dzisiaj, możemy zacząć następnym razem._

_\- Nie. Nie wiem od czego zacząć._

_\- Może od czegoś, co najlepiej pamiętasz? Co mogłoby się stać początkiem dobrej historii?_

_\- Trochę jak w filmie?_

_\- Dokładnie. Zawsze najpierw jest wprowadzenie w historię, życie bohatera, prawda?_

_\- Mhym._

_\- Możesz zacząć kiedy chcesz._

_\- W porządku… Ja… Już wiem._

_\- Więc proszę._

###

Pamiętał ten dzień, jakby to było wczoraj. Niemal każdy szczegół. To, że pił kawę z zielonego kubka w żaby, że ojciec spał na kanapie pod kocem w fioletową kratę, że na parapecie w kuchni stały sztuczne czerwone maki postawione tam przez matkę, by choć trochę przypominały jej zagraniczne, rodzinne strony.

Pamiętał, że tego dnia obudził się dużo wcześniej niż zwykle, jakby tknięty dziwnymi, niezrozumiałymi przeczuciami. Nie mogąc ponownie zasnąć wstał i zrobił sobie kawę. Patrzył za okno, gdzie powoli, ale nieubłaganie wstawał dzień. Czuł, że im szybciej wstaje ten nowy dzień, ty bardziej mu niedobrze, a zdenerwowanie, tak niepodobne do niego, nie opuszcza go ani na moment.

Chciał zadzwonić do matki. Chciał z nią porozmawiać, usłyszeć jej kojący głos, choć osłabiony przez trawiącą ją chorobę. Ale było jeszcze za wcześnie, dużo za wcześnie, by mógł tak po prostu sięgnąć po telefon i poszukać ukojenia. Tkwił więc przy oknie niewzruszenie, aż w kubku zostały tylko same fusy. Tkwił tam aż nie wstał ojciec, nadal wyglądający na niewyspanego, ze szwem poduszki odbitym na policzku.

Bez słowa oderwał się od bezmyślnego gapienia za szybę i zaczął przygotowywać śniadanie dla ich dwójki. Odkąd matka wylądowała w szpitalu, to na niego spadły obowiązki gotowania. Nie żeby narzekał, lubił gotować, zresztą lepiej, żeby to robił on, niż ojciec, który do kuchni nadawał się równie udatnie, jak pięść do nosa.

\- Idziesz dziś do pracy? – spytał ojciec, gdy zasiedli do jedzenia.

\- Na popołudniową zmianę – mruknął.

\- Będę szedł odwiedzić mamę, przekazać jej coś?

\- Nic… Tak, że zadzwonię do niej.

Ojciec pokiwał głową i zajął się jedzeniem.

Obaj nie byli gadułami i cisza rzadko kiedy im przeszkadzała. To matka była tym czynnikiem, który wprowadzał życie do tego domu, który zmuszał ich do rozmów, do durnego, w ich mniemaniu, obnażania się z emocji. Rozumiała ich w lot. Każdy ich rodzaj milczenia, każdą zaciętą, smutną, obojętną twarz. Zawsze rozumiała wszystko. Była takim… takim ciepłym promieniem między swoimi dwoma gburowatymi mężczyznami. Była wszystkim, co jasne, ciepłe, miękkie. Była… była jak centrum wszechświata dla ich domowego życia, jak słońce wokół którego krążą planety, wokół którego oni mogli krążyć z niezachwianą pewnością, że będzie, zawsze. Brak jej obecności, brak centrum… Był ciężki. Było to jak zachwianie porządkiem rzeczy. Ale mimo to dawali sobie jakoś radę oczekując, aż wszystko wróci na prawidłowy tor.

Niemal całe przedpołudnie spędził na sprzątaniu graciarni, jaką był jego pokój. Wszystkie stare, zniszczone buty do grania, wszystkie zeszyty, świstki, papierki, ściągi, absolutnie wszystko wylądowało na koszu. Szkoła się skończyła i już nic z tych rzeczy mu się nie przyda. Podręczniki i szkolne książki odrzucał na kupkę z rzeczami do oddania dla potrzebujących, wszelkiego rodzaju magazyny i gazety sportowe upychał z powrotem do szuflady, przejrzawszy je uprzednio z uwagą równej tej, z którą czytał je po raz pierwszy.

Czas upłynął mu w zastraszającym tempie i zanim się obejrzał, w pośpiechu zbierał się do pracy. W drzwiach prawie zderzył się z listonoszem, od którego pospiesznie zabrał listy i biegiem ruszył do pracy. Mimo goniącego go czasu i tak zwykle drogę do pracy pokonywał w biegu z głośną, dudniącą muzyką w uszach. Nie był stworzony do spokojnych, leniwych spacerów, zawsze miał nadmiar energii, którą musiał gdzieś wykorzystywać.

Pracował w magazynie supermarketu. Chociaż za pracę dostawał psie grosze, to właściwie nie narzekał na nią. Od czegoś trzeba w końcu zacząć, a tyra się tak właściwie wszędzie. Nie sprawiało mu problemów przerzucanie dziesiąt i set skrzynek, zamiatanie i sprawdzanie faktur. Oczywiście, jak większość, nie zamierzał pracować tam w nieskończoność, ale póki co liczyło się wszystko, co pozwoli mu na opłacenie studiów i życia nie tylko na garnuszku u rodziców. A już zwłaszcza teraz, gdy matka była w szpitalu i spora część ich dochodów szła na leczenie.

Mimo jego gburowatej powierzchności współpracownicy go lubili. Z chłopakami pracującymi razem z nim dogadywał się bez problemu, a panie pracujące na sklepie zawsze miały jakieś zabawne słowo i kawałek domowego ciasta, by choć trochę nakarmić ciężko pracujących głodomorów.

Pracę skończył po dwudziestej drugiej, gdy tylko uporali się z nocną dostawą. Szczekając zębami wszedł do mieszkania. Mimo wszystko noce nadal były zimne jak w psiarni, nie powinien był o tym zapominać. Omiótł wzrokiem korytarz i stół w kuchni odnotowując, że ojciec jest już w domu i zapewne śpi. Nie zapalając świata, bezgłośnie udał się do kuchni i zaparzył sobie herbatę. Oparł się o parapet, pod którym nadal grzały grzejniki i pozwalał, by z wolna ogarniało go ciepło. Jutro znowu czeka go bieganina, lodówka zdecydowanie wymaga uzupełnienia, a w salonie przepaliły się żarówki. Podobno w domu były zapasowe, ale ani on, ani ojciec nie potrafili ich odnaleźć. Dużo łatwiejsze było zakupienie nowych. Czując się przyjemnie rozgrzanym sięgnął po stosik listów i zaczął je przeglądać. Rachunki, rachunki, reklamy, jeszcze więcej rachunków. Ech. Odłożył koperty, zostawiając jedną zaadresowaną do niego. Otworzył ją i popijając herbatę zaczął czytać. I niemal się zakrztusił.

Nie… Tak, cholera, tak! Wyraźnie było napisane „Szanowny Pan Kagami Taiga", nie ma szans na pomyłkę. Może to dlatego to dziwne zdenerwowanie nie chciało go dziś opuścić? Może po prostu miał przeczucie? Szlag.

Nie mogąc zapanować nad ekscytacją sięgnął po telefon i wykręcił numer. Po kilku sygnałach w głośniku rozległ się słaby, zaspany głos.

\- Słucham?

Głos matki wywołał u niego szeroki uśmiech.

\- Obudziłem cię, przepraszam – powiedział, palcami uderzając w parapet, niczym dziecko, które tylko czeka, by podzielić się tym, co ma do powiedzenia.

\- Nic się nie stało – głos matki zabrzmiał wyraźniej. – Mówiłam, że możesz dzwonić o każdej porze, chociaż nie przypuszczałam, że będzie to prawie środek nocy. – zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam! Ale dostałem odpowiedź!

\- Naprawdę? – Teraz to w głosie jego matki zabrzmiała ekscytacja równa jego własnej. Nie było nikogo innego na świecie, kto by go wspierał tak jak ona, tak jak ona cieszył się z sukcesów, które osiągał. Zawsze na meczach, zawsze kupując nowe buty, nowe piłki, z wytrwałością i cierpliwością szachisty oglądająca wszystkie mistrzostwa razem z nim, niemal od dziecka.

\- Dostałem je! Przyznali mi stypendium sportowe – wyszczerzył się sam do siebie, doskonale widząc przed oczami, jak i twarz jego matki rozjaśnia się. – Zagwarantowali mi miejsce w akademii, opłacą połowę kosztów.

\- To wspaniale! Tak się cieszę, wiedziałam, że tak będzie!

\- Ja też, ale mimo wszystko miałem wątpliwości, wiesz, no ale już po wszystkim, hah, tak się dzisiaj denerwowałem, sam nie wiem czym, ale powiedz, jak ty się czujesz, co?

\- Dobrze, a teraz nawet lepiej. Rozmawiałeś już z tatą?

\- Z tatą? Nie, a coś się stało?

\- Nie, nie – cichy śmiech matki rozbrzmiał w słuchawce. – Tak tylko pytam, był dziś.

\- Wiem, wiem.

\- A wy jak sobie radzicie? Nie umarliście jeszcze z głodu?

\- Nie, na razie nie. Ale tych żarówek nie znaleźliśmy, jutro idę kupić nowe. No i tego, czekamy aż no, wrócisz.

\- Ja też, Taiga. – Mimo ciepła i radości, Kagami miał wrażenie, że smutek wrył się w głos matki, że zamieszkał tam na stałe i był jakiś taki nieprzyjemny, jak jakaś cholerna zła wróżba.

\- Pomagaj tacie, musicie jakoś dać sobie radę beze mnie.

\- Wiem, wiem, dajemy sobie radę póki co. Ale wracaj szybko.

\- Wiem. Chociaż pewnie i tak nie uśniesz, to idź spać, Taiga – zachichotała.

Ech, co za kobieta, wredne to to, z dziecka się nabijać. Co miał poradzić, że ekscytował się czymś do tego stopnia, że nie mógł potem spać? Nie jego wina, geny takie, kurna.

Opadł na łóżko, zamykając oczy. Teraz dopiero czekała go harówka. Dużo większa niż w szkole, niż w liceum. Ciężkie dni nadchodziły, do licha.

I nawet nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo ciężkie.

* * *

_H.: Nie mogłam przegapić święta mojego otp, więc z tej okazji nowe opowiadanie! Chciałam dodać również oneshota, ale zmogła mnie choroba i to naprawdę nieprzyjemnie, i nie miałam siły go napisać, ale może pojawi się w najbliższym czasie. Co się tyczy opowiadanie to jest to mój kolejny taki sobie eksperyment, z którym chciałabym się zmierzyć, bo jego koncepcja na kompozycje, na tematykę, dość mocno mi się spodobała, no ale zobaczymy jak to w praniu wyjdzie i jak to wyjdzie mnie. Jestem w sumie ciekawa Waszego odbioru, więc śmiało możecie pisać cokolwiek uważacie. Czcijmy dziś Aokaga! *wzrok maniaka* A ja tymczasem wraz z moją gorączką jadę na zajęcia ;^;_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

_\- Jak się dziś czujesz?_

_\- Nie wiem. Zwyczajnie…_

_\- Lepiej niż wczoraj?_

_\- Nie._

_\- Gorzej?_

_\- Pada deszcz._

_\- Rozumiem._

_\- On zawsze pada wtedy, kiedy nie powinien. Wiesz… Czemu bitwy na filmach nie mogą się toczyć w słońcu? Albo zawsze, gdy postacie mają coś ważnego do zrobienia, zawsze wtedy pada deszcz i cały plan idzie w cholerę._

_\- Może deszcz ma klimat?_

_\- Ma zły klimat. Zawsze gdy ma się stać coś złego pada deszcz. Albo jest ciemno. Czemu reżyserowie robią durniów z ludzi? Każdy normalny wchodząc do ciemnego pomieszczenia szukałby światła, albo nie wchodziłby wcale._

_\- Ty byś nie wszedł?_

_\- Jak byłem dzieckiem bałem się ciemności._

_\- A teraz?_

_\- Dzisiaj się nie boję. Ani ciemności, ani burzy._

_\- A deszczu?_

_\- Nie lubię go._

_\- A boisz się?_

_\- Nie. To tylko deszcz._

_\- Rozumiem…_

_\- …_

_\- Coś się stało?_

_\- Nie, dlaczego?_

_\- Jesteś zdenerwowany._

_\- Pada deszcz._

_\- …_

_\- Wtedy też padał. Nie lubię deszczu._

_\- W porządku. Chcesz mówić? Ostatnio nie skończyłeś, ale powiedziałeś, że to był najgorszy dzień. Dlaczego?_

_\- Wtedy… wtedy wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Ale jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałem._

_\- Teraz wiesz?_

_\- Tak. Wszystko wtedy było nie tak, a ja to przegapiłem. Od tego dnia się zaczęło._

_\- To może opowiesz mi co było dalej?_

_\- …_

_\- Jeżeli nie chcesz, możemy z tym poczekać._

_\- To… to nie to… Jeszcze nikomu nie mówiłem._

_\- Ja wysłucham wszystkiego, cokolwiek by to było, wszystko, co chcesz powiedzieć._

###

Cieszył się jak wariat. Nie, to mało powiedziane, cieszył się jak kompletny dureń. Do licha, naprawdę się dostał! Cieszył się, ekscytował się, ale chyba dopóki nie stanął w murach uczelni, nie wierzył, że to prawda. Ale to była prawda. Dostał stypendium, dostał miejsce w sportowej akademii i będzie mógł teraz robić to, co kochał – trenować ile dusza zapragnie. Ciągle z kimś nowym, z kimś lepszym do pokonania.

W tamtym czasie czuł, jakby wszystkie troski i problemy się go nie imały, jakby wszystko musiało, po prostu musiało ułożyć się dobrze. Najlepiej! Bo niby jak coś w tamtym czasie mogłoby się popsuć? W końcu jak człowiek dostaje od losu taką szansę, nie ma możliwości, by coś mogło pójść nie tak, po prostu musiało być dobrze. Marzenia nie spełniają się po to, by człowieka miała spotkać jakaś katastrofa.

Chyba że katastrofą nazwie się spotkanie oko w oko z największym życiowym utrapieniem – odwiecznym rywalem. Doprawdy, powinien cofnąć wszystko to, co myślał wcześniej o łucie szczęścia, o przychylności bogów, czy co tam zdarzyło mu się jeszcze pomyśleć w przypływie radości…

Nie bez trudu odnalazł salę gimnastyczną, na której jego rocznik miał mieć spotkanie organizacyjne ze swoim opiekunem, a po którym miały odbyć się pierwsze zajęcia treningowe. Tak po prawdzie, to nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ile zajęć teoretycznych go czeka… Ale z tym się jakoś upora, póki co cieszyła go myśl, że będzie mógł się rozwijać w czymś, co naprawdę kochał.

Hala była naprawdę wielka, bez porównania większa od tej, którą dysponowali w liceum. Spora grupa studentów stała po drugiej stronie sali i tam też się skierował, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, przyglądając się mijającym go i gadającym ludziom, grupce trenerów w sportowych strojach rozmawiających niedaleko. Palce aż go świerzbiły, żeby zagrać, energia rozpierała każdą komórkę jego ciała. Przyglądał się czekającym chłopakom. Niektórzy wyglądali na silnych i sprawnych, inni byli jakby ich zaprzeczeniem, jeszcze inni już zaczynali dokazywać.

Zauważył go dopiero po chwili, gdyż stał nieco za grupą, opierając się o drabinki w towarzystwie innych chłopaków, którzy jak on leniwie omiatali spojrzeniami całą resztę nadpobudliwego towarzystwa.

Kagami czuł jak nogi wrosły mu w ziemię i nie był pewny czy jęknął na głos, czy tylko w swoich myślach. Aomine Daiki, co ty tu kurwa robisz?

Gdy minęło pierwsze zaskoczenie tym, że ten wkurzający, irytujący typ też tutaj jest, Kagami poczuł coś na kształt przewrotnego zadowolenia. W końcu nic tak lepiej nie działa na samorozwój jak dobry rywal pod ręką. Bo to, że on i Aomine byli rywalami, było jasne już od pierwszego meczu jaki rozegrali. Co prawda miał nadzieję nie spotkać nikogo znajomego, tylko skupić się na nowych wyzwaniach, to w sumie nie ma nic złego w starym, znajomym rywalu, z którym znają się niemal na wylot i tym trudniej go pokonać…

Nie wiedział, ile gapił się na Aomine, ale oczy chłopaka w końcu skierowały się na niego. Przez chwilę na jego twarzy widniało zaskoczenie, które Kagami sam poczuł, ale szybko ustąpiło miejsca krzywemu uśmieszkowi i Taiga był więcej niż pewny, że Aomine parsknął pod nosem. Co za cholerny idiota, jeszcze nie zdążył się pogodzić z tym, że razem studiują, a on już go wnerwia.

Warknął, kręcąc głową i skupiając uwagę na podstarzałym trenerze, który gwizdkiem przywołał wszystkich do siebie. Kagami niekoniecznie przysłuchiwał się przemowie swojego opiekuna, czekając w znudzeniu na rozpoczęcie treningu. Wszystkie te durne formalności wlatywały mu jednym uchem a wylatywały drugim. Ożywił się dopiero, gdy przyszło się zapisywać do sekcji, w których chcieli być. Gdy lista do niego dotarła, bez wahania wpisał się w rubryczce z koszykówką, z zadowoleniem zauważając tam już kilka wpisów. Wpisał się też do ogólnosprawnościówki i podał listę dalej ze zniecierpliwieniem czekając aż inni się wpiszą i będą mogli w końcu zacząć.

Gdy lista wylądowała w rękach asystenta trenera, dano im kilka minut na przebranie się, po czym zaczęły się zajęcia. Proste, podstawowe zajęcia wytrzymałościowo-sprawnościowe nie były dla niego żadnym problemem, ale tor przeszkód jaki im przygotowano z najlepszego wywlekł by płuca. Ale o to chodziło, właśnie o to. Im trudniej i ciężej tym lepiej. Kagami przyglądał się kątem oka ćwiczącemu Aomine i zastanawiał się dlaczego to robi, skoro gość potrafił go tylko irytować. Ale może miało to związek z tym, że był jedyną znaną mordą w otoczeniu? W każdym razie nawet Aomine musiał się pozbyć swojej nonszalanckiej pozy znudzonego lenia. Właściwie, gdy Kagami się nad tym zastanawiał, to obecność Aomine tutaj była zaskakująca. Biorąc pod uwagę jaki chłopak miał stosunek do treningów, nie spodziewał się, że ten będzie chciał kontynuować karierę sportowca.

Po skończonym treningu, zalani potem, udali się do szatni ledwie zipiąc. Na widok rozbawionych min trenerów przez myśl Kagamiego przebiegło, czy te dziady zawsze tak witają nowych. W każdym razie mało kto tryskał takim entuzjazmem jak przed treningiem, a kilku nawet słaniało się z mało tęgimi minami. Ciekawe ile wytrzymają.

Po szybkim prysznicu spakował się i przygładzając wilgotne włosy udał się do wyjścia. W drzwiach niemal zderzył się z Aomine wychodzącym z drugiej, przyległej szatni.

\- Patrz jak chodzisz, Bakagami – prychnął na niego, wciskając ręce do kieszeni spodni.

\- Lepiej sam patrz, Ahomine – odpyskował, mierząc go chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz? – wyburczał.

Brew Aomine powędrowała do góry w kpiącym geście, który tak denerwował Taigę.

\- A na co ci to wygląda? – spytał, przeciągając leniwie słowa.

\- Nie ważne. – Wywrócił oczami. – Znając twój zapał, wyleją tę twoją leniwą dupę po miesiącu. – Teraz to on uśmiechnął się z ironią

\- Żebyś się nie zdziwił, Bakagami – parsknął i wyminął chłopaka. – Będę pierwszym, który skopie ci dupę na jutrzejszym treningu. – Machnął ręką na odchodnym, a Kagami odprowadzał go wkurzonym spojrzeniem.

###

Kolejne tygodnie były dla Kagamiego jednym wielkim zawirowaniem pełnym bieganiny, potu, endorfin na poziomie przedawkowania i niewyspania. A co najlepsze kompletnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Mimo że treningi były ciężkie i potrafiły sprawić, że wlekł się do szatni na drżących nogach, mimo że niemal wszystkie zajęcia prócz tych ruchowych były dla niego mową-trawą, mimo bieganiny od akademii do pracy, z pracy do szpitala, ze szpitala do domu… To był szczęśliwy. Naprawdę, naprawdę był wtedy szczęśliwy, co od choroby matki raczej mu się nie zdarzało. Zresztą mama, która podzielała jego entuzjazm i wysłuchiwała wszystkie tyrady od tych pełnych radości do skrajnego wkurzenia, sprawiała, że tym bardziej parł naprzód.

Kagamiego nie specjalnie pochłaniały zajęcia teoretyczne i metodyki sportu, zdecydowanie bardziej skupiał swoją uwagę na tych wymagających siły fizycznej. Chociaż ten balet… Ku zgrozie wszystkich mężczyzn w ich naprawdę licznej grupie w planie zajęć widniały elementy baletu i mimo że każdy przysięgał na swoją męską dumę, że nigdy w życiu nie będzie kręcił żadnych piruetów w trykotach… Z trenerami nie było żartów, potrafili przekonać każdego. I tak ponad setka facetów w każdy piątek o trzynastej na wypożyczonej sali od sekcji baletowej ćwiczyła… balet. Chwała wszystkim bogom, że obeszło się bez trykotów. Niemniej każdy z nich czuł się jak jakiś pieprzony, niezgrabny słoń w składzie porcelany i chociaż sytuacja aż prosiła się, by ponabijać się z innych, jak próbują wyglądać lekko i zwiewnie jak baletnice, to każdy z nich był tak zażenowany tym, co mieli robić, że były to jedyne zajęcia, które odbywały się bez testosteronowych przepychanek. Zresztą trenerzy prowadzący te zajęcia jasno dawali do zrozumienia, że ich przedmiotu nie należy lekceważyć i jest bardzo istotny w poprawie koordynacji, której, jak ciągle wypominali, wielu brakuje. To naprawdę skutecznie zamykało wszystkim gęby i skupiali się na modlitwach, by te dwie godziny minęły jak najszybciej.

\- Nienawidzę tych pieprzonych zajęć, czuję się jak jakaś baba, do cholery – prychnął jeden z chłopaków, gdy opuszczali salę, udając się do szatni. Tego typu zdanie pojawiało się w każdy wtorek co najmniej… z milion razy i wszyscy tylko ponuro kiwali głowami za każdym razem, gdy padało.

\- Hej! Hej! – Niski blondyn stanął na ławce, żeby było go lepiej słuchać. – W piętek po zajęciach organizujemy imprezę w akademiku! Wstęp wolny z własnym wkładem!

Po tym ogłoszeniu entuzjazm zdecydowanie wzrósł, w każdym razie balet odszedł w niepamięć.

\- Wybieracie się? – spytał Takada Chouzo, jeden z członków sekcji koszykarskiej, z którym Kagami zdążył się już zakolegować.

Teraz zamyślił się nad pytaniem. Właściwie od rozpoczęcia zajęć nie miał czasu na żadne rozrywki, jego „grafik" był mocno napięty. Fakt, udało mu się parę razy wynaleźć chwilę, by wyskoczyć z chłopakami z sekcji na piwo, ale wszystkie większe imprezy odpuszczał sobie jak do tej pory. Ale teraz…

\- W sumie czemu nie – mruknął, co zostało przyjęte z entuzjazmem. Nie miał za wiele czasu, żeby rozprawiać z chłopakami o imprezie, więc obiecując, że się zdzwonią, jako jeden z pierwszych opuścił szatnię.

Mama, do której udał się w przerwie między zajęciami, była zadowolona, że w końcu gdzieś się wybiera ze znajomymi. Nie podobało jej się, że jej syn spędza czas w ciągłej bieganinie między uczelnią, szpitalem, pracą i domem, odmawiając sobie wszelkich rozrywek typowych dla młodych ludzi. Taiga w sumie niczego szczególnego nie żałował, dużo bardziej wolał spędzać czas z matką, która, wydawało mu się, w ostatnim czasie jakby schudła i postarzała się o kilka lat. Lecz każde jego pytanie ignorowała i fukała na niego karcąco, że nic nie jest, więc przestał pytać.

Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się jej spokojnej, śpiącej twarzy z lekkim uśmiechem, który szybko znikał im bardziej widział, jak choroba niszczyła jego matkę. Westchnął krótko, wstając i pozostawiwszy na jej szafce małego, papierowego żurawia, wyszedł, pozwalając jej w spokoju odpocząć.

Pomagając staruszce w uporaniu się z windą rozmyślał, czy naprawdę na ochotę na jakiekolwiek imprezy. Rozmyślał o tym nawet, jak pomagał kobiecince zlokalizować przystanek i autobus, którym powinna pojechać, by trafiła tam gdzie chciała. Stwierdził w końcu, że jeżeli nie pójdzie, matka się na niego wkurzy, więc koniec końców w piątek wieczorem wylądował w domu studenckim, który aż drżał w posadach od głośniej muzyki i hałasu. W sumie nie było tak źle, szybko odnalazł się z kolegami z sekcji, z którymi zaśmiewał się z innych studentów wyprawiających naprawdę dziwne rzeczy pod wpływem procentów. Największa atrakcją były rzecz jasna dziewczyny, których w całej akademii sportowej było niewiele, a tutaj nagle było ich tyle, że wszyscy zdawali się głupieć jeszcze bardziej niż normalnie. Ciekawe skąd ich tyle wytrzasnęli.

\- Stoisz w przejściu, Bakagami.

Taiga wyrwał się z małego zagapienia na śliczną blondynkę słysząc pełne zniecierpliwienia stwierdzenia. Opuścił butelkę z piwem, które zamarła w jego dłoni w połowie drogi do ust, gdy zauważył dziewczynę i spojrzał na Aomine.

\- No i? – burknął, upijając w końcu łyk piwa.

\- No i jak chcesz, to cię przestawię, ale nie obiecuję, że nie będzie bolało – prychnął.

\- Zawsze możesz spróbować – parsknął, robiąc mu jednak miejsce. – Co się w ogóle stało, że wielki pan Aomine uświetnił tę imprezę swoją obecnością.

\- To takie dziwne? – Uniósł ironicznie brew, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę i upijając swoje piwo.

\- No raczej – mruknął. Aomine raczej nie był towarzyskim typem, bywał na imprezach równie rzadko jak Taiga, dlatego tak zaskakująca była jego obecność.

\- Niektórzy nie mają czasu, żeby marnować go na tego typu rozrywki.

\- Taa, coś o tym wiem – burknął do siebie, gapiąc się jak jego śliczna blondynka kieruje się do wyjścia z gościem z sekcji piłkarskiej. Eech…

\- Nie masz czego żałować.

Spojrzał na Aomine, który jak się okazało, przyglądał się mu cały czas.

\- To już trzeci facet, z którym wychodzi, jeszcze byś jakiegoś parcha złapał. – Jego usta wykrzywił kpiący uśmieszek.

\- Taaa? Czyżbyś był jednym z tych trzech? – Tym razem to on uniósł brew z drwiną.

Daiki parsknął wyraźnie rozbawiony.

\- Byle czego nie tykam, ale ty rób co chcesz, Baaakagami. – Uderzył spodem butelki w jego butelkę i odszedł, ignorując kompletnie Kagamiego, który puścił do niego wiązankę przekleństw, gdy jego piwo wystartowało ze szkła.

Taiga wbił wkurwione spojrzenie w plecy odchodzącego Aomine, strzepując piwo z palców. Jak on go nie znosił.

###

(Red – Pieces)

_A broken mess,_

_just scattered pieces of who I am_

_I tried so hard_

_Thought I could do this on my own_

_I've lost so much along the way_

###

Kagamiemu tygodnie mijały jak zaklęte, jeden za drugim, w coraz większym pośpiechu. Dzielił czas między pracę i coraz większą ilość na uczelni, ale nie narzekał. Lubił działanie. Jednak chyba przez to przegapił coś istotnego. Przestał dostrzegać to, co powinien dostrzec już dawno i uświadomić sobie co to. Ale życie nie znosi próżni tak samo jak nie znosi przewlekłego szczęścia. Odwieczna zasada świata – jeżeli coś ma się schrzanić, to prędzej czy później się schrzani, bez względu na to, czy człowiek jest przygotowany czy nie.

Tamtego dnia lało jak z cebra i nawet mimo parasola jego rękawy i nogawki spodni były kompletnie przemoczone. Myślałby kto, że nadeszła pora deszczowa.

Piętą zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, kładąc parasol na podłodze i od razu ściągając przemoczoną bluzę. Dopiero gdy opuścił łazienkę, Kagami zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w buty ojca leżące w holu.

\- Tato?

\- Taiga. Chodź na chwilę.

Przez chwilę stał w miejscu i nie wiedział dlaczego żołądek ścisnął mu się spazmatycznie. Nie mieli z ojcem nigdy jakiegoś genialnego kontaktu, obaj byli milczącymi typami, jednak jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej obawy przed stanięciem z ojcem oko w oko. Jak małe dziecko, które coś spsociło. Z tym, że on już nie psocił i nie był małym dzieckiem. Dreszcz, który go przebiegł nie miał nic wspólnego z tym, że było zimno. Po prostu… ogarnęły go złe przeczucia. Z trudem zmusił się, by ruszyć z miejsca, mając świadomość, że coś wyje mu alarmująco gdzieś w tyle głowy.

Ojciec siedział w fotelu z łokciami wspartymi na udach. Taiga z wahaniem skierował się w jego stronę, czując dziwną ciężkość w całym ciele.

Znał ten wyraz twarzy.

\- Usiądź – wychrypiał mężczyzna, a chłopak jak na autopilocie opadł na kanapę naprzeciwko.

Ojciec zmagał się ze sobą; Kagami to widział, widział, jak ojciec chce mu coś powiedzieć i nawet wiedział, czuł, co to ma być. Potworna, odrętwiająca niemoc spłynęła po całym jego ciele, jakby ktoś wylał mu na czubek głowy lodowatą wodę.

Nie. Nie.

\- Taiga…

Nie. Nie mów tego. Po prostu tego nie mów.

\- Wracam ze szpitala.

Nie, nie, nie. Proszę, nic nie mów, nic.

\- Mama… Mama odeszła – wyrzucił z siebie, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Kagami siedział, patrząc na ojca bezmyślnie, jakby ktoś uderzył go ciężkim obuchem w głowę. Cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach. Czuł i niemal słyszał, jak wszystko w jego środku, jak wszystko w jego wnętrzu kruszy się. Łamie. Rozpada.

W jego głowie jak echo huczały słowa, że odeszła. Odeszła. Jego mama odeszła. Już jej nie ma. Po prostu tak z dnia na dzień jej nie ma.

Nie ma.

Podniósł się, czując, że kręci mu się w głowie, że żołądek ma… Że żołądek, że wszystkie wnętrzności zniknęły. Że nic już w nim nie ma. Nic. Oszołamiająca, brzęcząca w uszach pustka.

\- Taiga…

Nawet nie usłyszał ojca. Nie słyszał nic. Wsunął stopy w wilgotne buty, zabrał piłkę i wyszedł. Na zewnątrz ulewa wściekle siekała chodniki, ulice, domy… Kagami szedł przed siebie nie czując nic. Nie czując żadnego zimna lodowatego deszczu, obijając się o spieszących się ludzi, którzy oglądali się za nim w zdumieniu. A on szedł i szedł, i przyspieszał, aż w końcu gnał przed siebie jakby ktoś go gonił.

Wpadł na boisko dysząc ciężko. Dłonią wytarł mokrą twarz i na sztywnych, jakby zmartwiałych nogach podszedł do kosza. Nie słychać było nic prócz jednostajnego szumu deszczu. Nawet uderzenia piłki o podłoże zniknęły w tym szumie.

A Kagami grał. Grał i grał, rzucając piłkę do kosza raz po raz. Jeden wsad, dugi, trzeci czwarty. Rzut. Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci… Wsad. Krok, krok, wyskok, wsad.

Coraz szybciej, coraz mocniej. I mocniej, i jeszcze mocniej, i jeszcze bardziej…

Poślizgnął się na mokrym boisku omal się nie przewracając. Piłka wyleciała z jego rąk. Oddychając ciężko złapał ją i rzucił ją z całej siły w kierunku kosza. Odbiła się ze stłumionym przez deszcz hukiem od tablicy i poleciała z powrotem. Złapał i rzucił ją ponownie. Z całej siły. Z całej siły jaką tylko posiadał. Rzucił jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, a gdy ledwie mógł złapać oddech kopnął ją, a piłka odbiła się od siatki. Zagryzając z całej siły wargi, kopnął jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze... Piłka przeleciała nad ogrodzeniem, a Kagami opadł na kolana oddychając z trudem. Oparł czoło na drżących jak w febrze rękach pozwalając, by deszcz bezlitośnie chłostał jego plecy. Wszczepił palce we włosy, nie mogąc zapanować nad szarpiącym jego gardłem szlochem.

To takie nic. To życie to takie kompletnie, bezwartościowe nic.

Łapał powietrze, jak ryba wyjęta z wody, lecz jego płuca zamknęły się, zatkały, stało się z nimi coś złego, nie mógł oddychać. Łapczywymi wdechami próbował pochwycić trochę tlenu, lecz nie potrafił. Nic już nie potrafił, kompletnie nic. Nawet oddychać. Nic, kompletnie nic. Spazmatyczny oddech sprawiał, że obraz zachodził mu mgłą, dwoił się i troił, ciśnienie szumiało w uszach.

Życie to nic. Nic, nic, nic. Kompletne, nic nie znaczące nic…

Trząsł się cały, nie mogąc zmusić swoich płuc, by z nim współpracowały, a obraz przed oczami rozmywał mu się coraz bardziej. Świetliste koła tańcowały i obijały się od siebie, były jak kolorowe… bańki… kręciły się… i pryskały…. znikały, jak…

* * *

_H.: Nie sprawdzałam błędów, bo normalnie nie mam siły, to niskie ciśnienie mnie normalnie usypia, aż się dziwie, że w ogóle dokończyłam ten rozdział dzisiaj q,q A przy okazji płakam, że robię Kagamiemu taką krzywdę, biedactwooo *głasku głasku* ;/; A Wy co sądzicieeee? Ktoś ciekawy dalszej opowieści Taigi? ^^_


End file.
